The Reign of Darth Revan
by hk47fan
Summary: A fic that shows what it would have been like if the AU KOTOR 1 ending occurred and Darth Revan overthrew the Republic....featuring canon characters and OCs.


[b]Introduction[/b]

Darth Revan, only six months ago, re-took his place as Dark Lord of the Sith. Over these months he has raided the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and taking over the Senate. No one ever knew what happened to the kind hearted man who was going to stop Darth Malak, and now the Galaxy has entered very dark times.

Admiral Forn Dodonna is nowhere to be found, presumed dead. Revan murdered the Chancellor on Coruscant. Many Republic Soldiers have died….or been converted to Sith. Some Jedi have been killed, captured, and few have been converted. The Jedi Council managed to escape Coruscant during the huge Sith Attack, and so did other Jedi.

Revan has managed to get the Galaxy under control, but some defy him and hide Jedi. Jedi run across the Galaxy, trying to unite…but can they stop Darth Revan this time?

[b]Chapter 1: The Boarding[/b]

The ship shook once. Twice. Many troopers run through the halls of the Corellian Cruiser, blasters in hand. Many positioned themselves throughout the ship, crouching down, and pointing their blasters straight ahead. Other technicians also rushed to smaller areas, to repair damage as the ship was blasted once again.

Meanwhile on the bridge of the small cruiser, one of the bridge crew yelled "Secondary shields failing!"

One of the pilots nervously tried to keep control, but then yelled to a man standing in the center of the bridge "Inform the Senator we can't make it to Corellia in time…this ship can't make it out of this one!"

The man sighed, and closed his eyes for a moment before turning and darting out of the bridge. As he ran through the front interiors of the ship, it shook a few more times.

The man managed to keep his balance, and after some twists and turns in a few more sparkling halls, he reached two large double doors, with four guards standing perfectly still surrounding it. The man walked through them and then swiped a key card through a control panel on the side, and the doors swung open.

The man walked in, with the doors shutting again behind him, and he bowed at the sight of a white-haired woman, with a red dress on with expensive jewels on each sleeve. Her hair was flowing freely, and a white veil covered her face. She had two heavily-armored body guards at her side, as well as a Nemoidian adviser behind one of the bodyguards, and one hooded handmaiden dressed in blue.

"Senator Leshia," the man said as he finished bowing "The emergency shields are failing the ship quickly, we don't have much time. You need to make your escape quickly."

The Senator continued to sit, and simply replied "Thank you, Captain. I will make my escape, but I have a task for you. I need you to gather our Jedi friends and get them off of this ship and down to Corellia, then find my friend Genn Ses-Baj. He will tell you what to do from there."

"But Senator I need to escort you-" the Captain started

"No. I need you to get those Jedi out of here and to safety. This is why we are on this mission: for them, and for the Republic. You are the only one capable of this. Please, Captain. For me, for them, for the Galaxy."

The Captain sighed once again, and nodded "Yes, Senator…don't worry. I will not let you down."

She smiled behind her veil, and said "Thank you, Captain. Thank you so much."

Suddenly, the cruiser began to shake, and a loud noise was heard all through the halls. But, most of them knew what was going on: It was being tractored in.

"You must hurry." The Senator said simply

The Captain nodded, and exited the room…

***

Many of the troops were positioned by an armored door; the exit door of the ship, to be specific. The cruiser had already finished being tractored in by the Sith capitol ship, now it was time to fight to give Senator Leshia and the Jedi time to escape. All of the troopers stared forward as they heard something behind the door, and suddenly it was blasted open, sending three troopers back from the explosion.

Sith soldiers piled inside, their silver armour on all of them. They began to fire at the troopers, and a huge firefight began. A few Sith went down, while several of the troopers were blasted to their deaths.

As more and more troops began to fall, one threw a frag grenade at the Sith. This caused few to go down, but the Sith continued to march on with blasters blazing.

"FALL BACK!" one of the troopers yelled before he was hit by a shot, and soon the troopers stood and began to run but continued to fire

The Sith followed them into another hall, and the battle continued. One more Sith was shot, but more troopers began to die. The Sith threw ion grenades at the troopers, and while several managed to jump for cover, it was too late for others.

Leaving only five or six troopers out of the twenty five that were originally in the entrance hall, they continued to run back, and one took cover behind a box, and yelled into his comlink "ACTIVATE THE DEFENSE TURRETS!!!!!!!!!"

Turrets appeared from the ceiling, floors, and walls. They fired continuously at the Sith, and the Sith fired back, but the turrets were un-effected for the time being due to their shields.

As the troopers dived for cover behind boxes, the one who called for the turrets yelled to his companions "THIS'LL GIVE US ENOUGH TIME TO FALL BACK INTO ANOTHER SQUAD! COME ON!"

The five other troopers silently obeyed, and all of them stood and rushed down the hall. One Sith soldier was brave enough to try to go after them, but the turrets dispatched of him.

The Sith continued their fire fight with the turrets while the six remaining troopers escaped into another hall…

***

A young woman, in simple civilian robes, is seen in a dormitory of some kind trying to get a door open. She kicked at it several times, and then began to mess with it a bit. Finally after a couple more tries, she got it opened.

She rushed out into the halls, hearing all the commotion from across the ship, only to see the Captain approaching her hurriedly.

"Who are you?!" she asked "And whats going on?! I woke up to all of this fighting!"

"No time to explain…" the Captain said as he panted breathlessly "I'm Captain Silas Norsh. The Sith have boarded the ship. I have been assigned to get you and your other Jedi companions out of here and down to Corellia."

"How did the Sith find us so quickly?!" the woman exclaims in shock "And what about Senator Leshia?"

"Again, no time to explain. The Senator will be making her escape soon as well. Now we need to go!" Silas exclaimed

"Fine." the woman said with a raised eyebrow, but quickly followed Captain Silas down the hall, a light saber seen dangling on her belt

As they ran, Silas asked "And you are?"

"Leann Marsa, Jedi Knight." she responded

***

Back at the entrance of the cruiser, the battle had moved on. The Sith Soldiers had finally destroyed the turrets, and went after the troopers that escaped. Dead bodies lie everywhere, especially in the first hallway. Two Sith Soldiers suddenly board the ship, and walk in, with two Dark Jedi behind them. The Dark Jedi had light sabers on their belts, black robes all over their body, a scarf in front of their mouths and noses, and a hood over their head. Their eyes were filled with evil.

But, all four of the Sith looked to the door as the evilest of them all walked in. He had no shirt, but a glove on one hand. His skin was decayed, fractured, and gray. He was bald, and one of his eyes looked like it had been beaten to death. He had standard Dark Jedi pants on, along with boots.

He looked down at the bodies before him, Sith and troopers. Only seconds later he looked up, and said to the two Dark Jedi behind him "Come."

"Yes, Lord Sion…" both of them said as they bowed their hands, and while the two Sith Soldiers stayed to guard, the three marched off into the ship

***

Leann and Silas trudged through the halls of the cruiser, not too far from Leann's quarters, and the echoes of blaster fire could be heard.

"They're getting closer by the minute, we better hurry." Silas said

"We're almost to two of my companions' quarters, we'll be fine." Leann assured as she began to sweat a little

Silas sighed a little before continuing to run, and Lynn could feel his emotional pain. [I]Ah, he must be worried about Senator Leshia…but there's someone else on his mind, I can tell.[/I] she thought to herself with a frown

A blast was heard in the distance, and Leann and Silas both immediately stopped and turned their heads to see a trooper limping along the hallway, however half-way through he finally collapsed and Silas darted towards the man as Leann watched with a raised eyebrow.

"Quickly, what happened to you? Are you alright?" Silas asked with alarm in his voice

"They're…coming…" the soldier whispered simply, before closing his eyes slowly, and crumbling entirely, and Silas sighed as he stood and ran his hand down his face, looking around, trying to figure out how to find the other Jedi and get off this ship alive, and he took out his blaster rifle and loaded it

"He's dead." Leann said as she looked down at the soldier, and she took out her light saber and ignited it, it was blue, and it emitted all around, and she turned back to Silas "We need to find my friends: Sabrina Jeen, Spike Eldin, and Genie Wyn. All our quarters are nearb-"

Leann is interrupted by another large explosion, and they can both tell the Sith are getting closer. Silas sighed, he knows he has a tough decision to make: Just leave the ship with Leann, or take the chance and find the other Jedi. "I'm sorry…" Silas said slowly, truly apologetic "But I don't think we have the time…my task was to get all the Jedi off the ship, but I'm sure they are off right now, and it'd be too risky to try to find them."

"What?!" Leann yelled, her eyes boiled with anger, she had to get to her friends, they were all she had left "I can't leave them! I don't care, we're all experienced, we should be able to handle a few Sith. This is the last hope for the Jedi, I want to know that they are alive and that they escape this ship in one piece!"

"This is more than a few Sith…they're all over, and if we try to fight through all of the soldiers to find the others, we'd get killed. You said we're experienced…well if they are, then they are already to an escape pod, which is where we should be heading." Silas said as he aimed his blaster at the door, knowing in minutes the Sith would be here

"I'm sorry, Captain, but I refuse. I'm not getting off this ship without Sabrina, Spike, and Genie at my side." Leann said, but before Silas could get one word in, the door exploded, and the Sith came barging in, blasters raging, and Leann held up her light saber and deflected several of the shots, while Silas fired back and threw out a few grenades

One of the Sith came rushing in with a double bladed sword, and he ran towards Silas furiously. Silas stumbled back, trying to avoid him, but at the last minute, Leann intercepted the Sith's attack. Their blades clashed, and Leann swung her light saber at the trooper. He walked backwards and managed to block a few of her attacks, but as the fight went on, Leann jumped in the air, using the Force to propell her, and then landed behind him. She stabbed him right in the back, and he crumbled to the ground. She turned to the other soldiers, and flipped over to get some distance from them.

"Thanks." Silas said simply while providing her some cover, and a few more Sith dropped dead from his shots

"Good shot." she complemented, and she called upon the power of the Force again, and used it to throw her light saber, and it cut through several Sith soldier's chests, all of them dying like the others, but both Leann and Silas saw that only more were coming, now along with deadly droids, and Silas thought quickly and grabbed Leann by the arm, and began to pull her away, breaking into a run

"I'm really sorry, but there's just no time. We're heading to the escape pod bay." Silas whispered into her ear, dragging her along as he ran, despite her obvious resistance, and she looked back to see more Sith running through as they entered another hall, and Leann knew that they'd have to abandon ship without her comrades

[I]I'm going to make them pay for this.[/I] she inwardly vowed once the Sith were out of sight

***

Senator Leshia, her six guards, Neimodian advisor, and handmaiden all snuck through the halls of the cruiser, hoping to get to the escape pods. All of them surround Senator Leshia, and two guards rush forward as they approach another hallway, and they peaked out to make sure the coast was clear. One of them looked back to the guards with the Senator and give a nod of approval.

"Come on, Senator." the guard with Leshia said, and the group began walking, and they walked out into the next beaten, empty corridor, and proceeded through it, being careful to watch for any Sith

They moved quickly; time was of the essence here. It was only seconds until they arrived at the next hall, and once again it was safe. The guards escorted the Senator through yet another hall, and at the end of the hall was a closed door. The first two guards approached it and began to listen to see if anything was on the other side, as the handmaiden grabbed Leshia's hand and patted it for comfort. Senator Leshia looked at her and lightly smiled, and the Nemoidian stood with his hands folded.

The guards stood at the door for a few good minutes, and when one of them looked back and was about to say something, everyone heard footsteps approaching and all six bodyguards grabbed their blasters and vibroblades, and Senator Leshia herself turned.

"Surprise." a voice said, and they all saw a Dark Jedi walking up to them, with a battallion of Sith Troops behind him, and the Dark Jedi removed his light saber and ignited it while all of the Senator's bodyguards stood in front of her, and one of them looked at the handmaiden

"GET SENATOR LESHIA OUT OF HERE!" he ordered in an urgent tone as they all rushed into battle with the Sith

"Right!" the handmaiden said simply, and the Neimodian, Senator Leshia, and her all turned and rushed to the door, and she quickly opened it, only to be greeted by more Sith on the other side, and the handmaiden looked around frantically, trying to figure out another escape plan

The Dark Jedi cackled as he cut one bodyguard down with one strike, and walked up to Leshia and her two companions. "Fools…you underestimate the power of the Sith, the power of the Force. It took a little time to track you down but I did, and have been secretly following you for some time now. Yet those things you call body guards never caught on. And now, surrender…or else." he threatened, but the handmaiden stood in front of Leshia

"You'll have to go through me first." she snapped as she got into a defensive stance

"Amina, no." Leshia whispered softly, using her handmaiden's actual name, but Amina ignores the Senator and continues to stand her ground

"Oh, that won't be hard." the Dark Jedi responded with another laugh, and he lifted his hand, and suddenly Amina's hands darted towards her throat as he lifted her up in the air, and she gasped desperately for breath as he continued laughing

"Almost out of breath, are we? I told you to not underestimate the Force!" the Dark Jedi exclaimed, and he threw her into the crowd of Sith Soldiers on the other side of the door "Arrest that bitch!"

The bodyguards continued battling the Sith Soldiers, using blasters, swords, and other various items, but it was no use. The large crowd overpowered them, as blaster bolts and grenades went everywhere, and soon all of them were dead. As the other soldiers put handcuffs on Amina while she tried to recover from the Force Choke, only Senator Leshia and her advisor remained.

"You have no right attacking this ship, yuou have no proof of anything! We haven't even been informed why we were attacked!" the advisor yelled

"Don't try to lie…Lord Revan knows you are harboring Jedi fugitives. Its all over for you, Senator." the Dark Jedi said and motioned for the Sith soldiers and troopers to come, and as several dragged Amina off, they came and handcuffed both the adviser and Senator Leshia "Take the Neimodian to the brig with the girl, take the Senator to Lord Sion."

They nodded and took both away, and the Dark Jedi took out his comlink, and activated it "Commander, have there been any signs of the Jedi?" he asked

"Yes, we were raiding the quarters sector of the ship, and saw one with another Republic soldier. We've secured the area but they ran off, we believe they're still on the ship though, and we've seen signs of others. We're still searching." a soldier responded, and the Dark Jedi nodded to himself

"Excellent, keep looking. Don't let them get away." he ordered, and cut the communication before following the other soldiers

***

Leann and Silas scurried through the halls, still deflecting and dodging stray blaster shots. "The escape pod bay isn't far from here." Silas told her, and she simply gave a nod, even he could tell that leaving her friends behind hadn't helped her in these dire and crazy circumstances , but he also knew what needed to be done

They continued running, and Leann briefly looked back when she heard voices in the distance. She motioned for Silas to come on, and they both kept going. Silas ran in front of her, and as they entered another hall, he looked to the right. "Here…there's a stairway just through this door that should lead us to the escape pod bay." he briefly explained

Leann nodded. "Well, we've got no time to waste. Lets move." she said, and Silas opened the door, and both of them ran down the staircase behind it, but Leann looked up when she saw the Sith approaching, and firing down the staircase, and she deflected a few of them and looked back to Silas "Hurry."

The pair headed down the stairs, and Silas fired a couple of shots at the Sith as they ran, but the soldiers were sure to follow. They continued to run, ducking occasionally, and Leann, like earlier, threw her light saber at one or two, but they kept at it as more piled in. [I]This isn't going to work…I'm going to have to do something more drastic.[/I] she thought to herself, and looked around for a moment, and she then threw her light saber at two of the poles holding the upper part of the staircase together, and they were cut in half, and the staircase then collapsed as several Sith yelled out

"Whoa." Silas commented, his eyes wide and the shock was evident on his face

"Come on, we have to jump before that thing crushes us!" Leann yelled and grabbed ahold of Silas by his waist while the upper staircase came crashing down, and whilst holding Silas, Leann jumped off the railing, and both of them went flying downwards as the entire staircase fell apart

"I hope you know what you're doing, Jedi!" Silas shouted above all the chaos, and Leann gave something between a laugh and a grunt

They were fast approaching the floor, and Silas cringed, but to his surprise, they both landed on their feet. Silas looked at Leann and blinked a few times, he knew of the power of the Force, but had never had this experience with a Jedi before. In the Jedi Civil War, he had only served with other soldiers, rarely Jedi…that was, when he went into battle, which was rare, in all truth he had been serving Senator Leshia for years and protecting her. "I see why the Senator wanted you to get off this ship alive." he muttered, and they saw a row of escape pods before them, some were gone, but many remained

"No time to talk, we've got to get out of here." Leann told him, and he nodded in agreement, and she continued "You take one pod, I'll take the other…we should take the ones right next to each other, so that, hopefully, we'll be able to crash in the same area."

"Right." Silas agreed, and the captain and the Jedi both boarded separate pods, and within seconds, they shot out of the Corellian cruiser, leaving the doomed ship behind


End file.
